odioso olor a canela
by hina-edith
Summary: no había nada que kiba odiara mas que el olor a gato, sin embargo pronto descubrirá que odia incluso mas la canela


Desclaimer:Los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados un momentito, la historia es mía, ¡cualquier parecido con mi realidad es completamente una coincidencia!

CAPITULO UNICO

.

No había nada que kiba odiara más que el penetrante olor que poseían los gatos, y esa maldita manía de ellos en ir orinando todo a su paso con tal de impregnar con ello su olor, sin importar que fuera, las paredes, a sus dueños, a los que no, al sofá, a la cama, la puerta o ¡hasta el refrigerador!, no importaba que le acusaran de que los perros hacían lo mismo, aunque ellos solo marcaban el lugar de donde estaban e iban y no acostumbraban a orinar a sus dueños, obviamente algo que nunca espero fue encontrar ese olor apenas perceptible pero igual de molesto en su mejor amiga Hinata.

-te sucede algo kiba-kun? – Hinata sonrió al notarlo demasiado cerca, oliéndola, para luego fruncir el ceño, él estaba consciente de que su amiga sabía que a veces era extraño, pero kiba no iba a detenerse hasta encontrar el lugar exacto de donde proviniera dicho olor.

-oí Hinata, ¿desde cuándo cambiaste tu perfume? – como espero las mejillas de su compañera se arrebolaron en un instante, presa de un temblor inusual, ya que hacia un buen tiempo que no le sucedía aquello, en especial desde que naruto se había comprometido con sakura. fue duro verla triste por un par de estaciones, pero verla actuar de manera nerviosa nuevamente con tan solo peguntar por qué elegir la vainilla en vez de su aroma a manzana le causo algo más que curiosidad

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se enderezo con completo al momento de cruzar sus brazos y mostrar sus colmillos, a pesar del tiempo ocurrido Hinata no había superado su altura de 1.62, era incluso más bajita que su novia saori, pero la cuestión no era esa, si no la manera en que Hinata se hacía pequeña con su sola sombra. Shino a su lado solo arqueaba una ceja igual de extrañado, no tanto por el comportamiento de Hinata si no por el de él.

-¿acaso a alguien le gusta la vainilla en lugar de las manzanas?… ¿eso es canela? – olisqueo de nuevo conteniendo una sonrisa, como espero su amiga empezó a balbucear sin formular ninguna palabra coherente, además estaba ese olor a gato que tanto lo molestaba y que si antes no lo había percibido era porque imagino que en el país de las olas habían demasiados gatos sueltos y alguno le había impregnado el olor después de dos semanas ahí. Pero no era el caso, tenían una semana de haber vuelto de esa misión y ese olor aún estaba ahí, incluso quizá desde antes y él no se había dado cuenta de no ser por Akamaru y porque se había acercado a ella para tomar el almuerzo que le había tendido.

Había gato encerrado.

De eso estaba seguro, pues ¿porque otra razón Hinata se pondría roja, y nerviosa como una pequeña adolecente antes de…? bueno en caso de Hinata seria tomando unos rollos de canela después de la cena, algo que no hacia jamás, para Hinata eso era lo máximo a portarse mal.

-n-no se d-de que ha-b-blas kiba-kun… - sonrisas, sus sonrisas también habían cambiado, lucia incluso más radiante que otros días, verla era todo un espectáculo, incluso el que supuestamente ya había superado su enamoramiento hacia ella le pareció extremadamente tierna intentando vanamente formular alguna excusa creíble. Sus ojos tenían ese toque lila en ellos que había perdido después de lo sucedido con naruto, su cabello había crecido más, se preguntó si no le estorbaría, también estaba ese detalle de su ropa, ya no usaba eso trapos amplios, ahora a veces tenía que desviar el rostro de esos atributos delanteros a los que por "accidente" se encontraba observando, incluyendo la ocasión en que saori le reventó una cachetada tras haberlo pillado, aunque eso no había sido del todo cierto, se había quedado mirando al insecto de shino que subía por su busto, pero como siempre nadie creyó en su noble y nada indecoroso comportamiento, ¡él había sido inocente esa vez!.

-apestas a gato – y con aquella acusación quebró todas sus excusas, la muchacha movió los labios con las mejillas aún más encendidas, pero por gracia del cielo para ella su hermana apareció salvándola de último minuto, la ya no tan pequeña Hanabi Hyūga estaba igual de hermosa con su lacia cabellera castaña y su rostro de muñeca, ambas poseían ese rostro, aunque el de Hanabi siempre le daba miedo, era ruda y cruel con quien no le cayera bien

-¡one-chaan! –

-Hanabi… - susurro ella ¿completamente feliz? Baia,baia…

-otou-san te manda a buscar, dice que hay un asunto que resolver – la menor rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio, a Hanabi le disgustaban ese tipo de asuntos, en especial porque Hinata le había cedido el liderazgo y con ello las responsabilidades, de echo cuando le pregunto por qué lo había echo le respondió con una sonrisa y un " _mi sueño es ser una shinobi, esposa y madre ordinaria, mi padre pareció decepcionado al principio pero al final dijo que era mi decisión"_ y ahí se zanjó el asunto, claro que todo eso había ocurrido un poco antes de que naruto se comprometiera, aunque sus deseos no habían cambiado mucho y todo quedo en un _"yo sabía que neji-nissan iba a ser mi esposo, de todas formas no importa, naruto-kun será feliz"_ –

-¿se puede haber porque tanto interés en el aroma a gato? – shino hablo después de tanto mutismo cuando vio a las dos hermanas alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, bueno a Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo de Hanabi era más bien una de fastidio aunque adorara la compañía de su hermana

-también esta lo del aroma a vainilla- señalo como primer punto alzando un dedo al aire – además de ese tonto gato, ¿qué me dices de su vestimenta o su actuar por la pregunta, he shino? –

-quizá tenga una mascota y no quiere decirte por Akamaru – kiba bufo bajito, él lo sabría.

-si tuviera un gato me daría cuenta, es decir, sé que hay un gato en la casa Hyūga, lo he visto, pero no es el olor de "ese" gato, es "otro" gato y yo averiguare "cual" como que soy un Inuzuka –shino negó ante sus palabras pero él no le dio importancia y subió al lomo de Akamaru

-estas tomándote el papel de Neji muy enserio – señalo

-él lo haría… Hinata aún sufre por Neji… - musito despacio, sintiendo la perdida de Hinata, fue incluso mucho más terrible después de la guerra, y luego lo de naruto, todo… -ojala no hubiera muerto, él realmente la amaba… – recordar a Neji siempre lo hundia en un extraño estupor, considerando que habían luchado y se habían protegido mutuamente, el sabia mejor que nadie que Neji habría muerto las veces necesarias por Hinata y si hubiera vivido lo habría hecho para hacerla feliz…

-y murió por ella por lo mismo, pero ella es fuerte, y su felicidad, esa felicidad con la que se le ve ahora después de muchos tragos amargos es algo grato de ver, kiba, recuerda que nuestro deber como amigos y compañeros es apoyarla, no interrogarla – pero kiba era cabeza dura y él no iba a dejar al aire esa incógnita

-sí, sí, ya lo sé, solo echare una miradita – y tras dar dos palmadas en Akamaru se soltó a andar por la aldea -¡nos vemos mañana shino! – si shino respondió el ya no pudo escucharlo, solo se concentró en buscar ese olor.

Lo busco en el parque donde muchas jovencitas se acercaron acariciar a Akamaru, en Ichiraku's donde el dueño le pidió dejarlo afuera porque había mucha clientela, fue al campo donde entrenaban y solo encontró a una ardilla royendo una nuez, también busco cerca de las termas de chicas donde tuvo que esquivar rocas y ¿una papa?, ¿Era enserio?, ¿en donde ponían todo eso las mujeres?, fue incluso a la residencia Hyūga y solo encontró a fukumaru echado y moviendo la cola en uno de los muros y comprobó que el gato blanco de cola anillada no era el responsable de ese olor, fukumaru olía a especias, incluso en ese clan tan ordenado y limpio el gato tenía que oler bien, ventaja de ser un gato Hyūga, se rio ante ello.

Ya dándose por vencido camino en busca de algo para comer, tenía ganas de un buen asado, dejo a Akamaru afuera prometiendo comprar su parte pero ya adentro se encontró con choji, Ino, sin shikamaru pero si con Sai y naruto junto a sakura, de no ser por la estruendosa voz de naruto llamando teme a el ex desertor Uchiha no lo hubiese notado al pasar hacia la barra.

-kiba-san, buen día, ¿nos acompaña? – Sai fue el primero en verle y en sonreírle

-hola, buenos días, claro, ooh por cierto, nakumi-chan puedes llevarle un kilo de carne a Akamaru, lo deje afuera –

-claro kiba-kun – la chica le guiño un ojo y el sonrió nervioso, si su novia estuviera ahí quizá ya habría sangre, saori era dulce pero extremadamente celosa. La cosa no paso a mayores, no hasta que en una de las anécdotas de choji todos empezaron a reír incluyendo al casi inexpresivo de Sai, pero él quien solo negaba ante dicha ocurrencia lo noto.

En el aire bailaba ese aroma, el aroma que Hinata traía consigo, canela y gato, estaba seguro que las manzanas y la vainilla si eran de ella, pero no la canela y el gato. Observo a todos los presentes y sus ojos y nariz fueron a dar en naruto quien estaba sentado frente a él, pero naruto reía junto sakura y sin embargo el olor lo envolvía cándidamente. Aquello lo crispo y una duda enorme llego a él, Hinata jamás haría algo así, no con naruto, no cuando tenía a sakura a su lado, ella no… no era así.

- _esto debe ser un error_ **–** pensó frustrado, el conocía a Hinata, era su mejor amiga, jamás se le había insinuado a él, aunque había que reconocer que Hinata amaba a naruto y claro, quizá por eso había cambiado de aroma, para que sakura no se diera cuenta, para que… ohhh, no, eso sería muy bajo. Miro de nuevo a naruto, ¿acaso el?... era mucho más fácil pensar mal de naruto que pensar mal de Hinata, ella era una muchacha dulce y cándida, en cambio naruto, naruto era hombre y los hombre solían ser manipuladores en especial si sabía que Hinata moría por él, rabio de solo pensarlo, pero pensarlo era solo una cosa. Él no tenía pruebas así que mientras no tuviera pruebas no podía culpar a nadie, comió hundido en inusual silencio en él, entre dudas e interrogantes.

Paso la última semana mirando a su compañera, buscando algo que quizá desconociera de ella, porque el de una destruye futuras familias no estaba en la lista de defectos, la siguió a escondidas y la espió después de alejarse de ellos, no le había contado a shino de sus suposiciones, lo más seguro es que shino le dijera que estaba alucinando, fue hasta ese martes cuando su mirada hizo contacto con una avergonzada Hinata.

-¿Por qué me miras así kiba-kun? –

-sigues apestando a gatos, y ahora hueles a lilas – seguía oliendo a canela, ¿Por qué olía a canela?, Hinata rio ante su respuesta, sin embargo lejos de molestarle su intromisión le explico dulcemente

-H-Hanabi-chan me regalo una caja de perfumes, y me obliga a usar uno por una semana como "experimento" y lo del gato pues… - bajo la mirada sonrojada – solo es un pequeño gatito que alimento en el cementerio… cuando visito a Neji-nissan y a veces lo cargo… me imagino que es por eso… aunque ya me sigue a casa, me imagino que me quedare con el-

Asintió comprendiendo el primer punto, sin embargo eso no explicaba por qué naruto olía igual, muy poco pero casi igual, ¡por dios y la canela!, la canela picaba en su nariz de manera desagradable.

-¿has visto a naruto últimamente? –

-¿a naruto-kun?... no desde hace dos semanas, cuando salimos junto a sakura-chan y sasuke-kun, me invitaron a una parrillada, pero la verdad no pude ir porque Hanabi ya había hecho un compromiso conmigo

Se sintió idiota por dudar de su amiga pero se sintió aún más idiota por no saber verlo. Aquel día el había salido en busca del dichoso aroma y sin saber quizá Hinata se había despedido con un abrazo de ambos chicos, quizá debió oler también a sakura. Akamaru tenía razón, últimamente no usaba bien el cerebro y solo sacaba conclusiones precipitadas y tontas

Kiba sonrió complacido, aun con la duda de la canela dejada en el pasado, todo volvió a la normalidad en su equipo, al menos hasta que aquel día que volvía de la casa de saori y aquel olor a canela volvió ocasionándole un molesto picor. Irritado busco a su alrededor buscando al portador de ese aroma que creyó dejado en el pasado cuatro semanas atrás, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Uchiha sasuke caminando tranquilamente con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

Algo pareció hacer clic en su cerebro ¿Cómo había dicho Hinata? Naruto-kun, sakura-chan y ¿sasuke-kun?

-tu…- llamo, sasuke solo lo miro de reojo frunciendo el ceño –oh, no puede ser – mascullo y entonces sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ¿estaba de coña? ¡Eso debía ser una jodida broma!

-¿se te ofrece algo Inuzuka? –pregunto el Uchiha, aun con la mala pinta que recordaba en él.

-¿te gustan las manzanas sasuke-san? – el chico pareció no comprenderlo y lo supo porque tenía la cara de quien odia que le tomen el pelo, pero paso a ignorarlo en un segundo, sin responderle siguió su camino. No podía creerlo, no de Hinata, no cuando era la muchacha más dulce de todo konoha, y menos con quien consideraba un antisocial de hueso colorado, un ser frígido y sin sentimientos en toda la extensión de la palabra, en fin una masa de maldad pura.

Solo basto un día, en una tarde, aproximadamente en dos horas después de haberla dejado marcharse a "su casa" la siguió, y ahí estaba toda la prueba junta, la razón por la cual naruto olía a canela, la razón por la cual Hinata sonreía como boba y ese picor molesto a canela ¡rayos!

Lo que vio a continuación deseo jamás haberlo visto, ese tipo idiota la besaba como si nunca fuera hacerlo, ¿Qué se creía?, ¿con que derecho? Y fue peor cuando Hinata le correspondió.

No fue hasta que la blusa de su amiga estuvo demasiado arriba mostrando el fino encaje de su brasier y sus… y besando por encima de sus… sus… Como lo odiaba.

Ahí por dios, ¡eso no podía ser verdad!, ese maldito.

Decidió darse la vuelta y pensar que se metió en todo un estúpido lio detectivesco para ver a su mejor amiga comportarse como lo hacía su novia, dulce y caliente a la vez, claro que sin los maltratos de por medio y ese olor a canela que odiaría de por vida, no podía creer hasta qué punto había pervertido a su amiga para dejarle hacer aquello en un lugar como el bosque prohibido, demonios…

- _maldito Uchiha_ – pensó, no creía poder ver a su amiga al rostro de nuevo, no cuando casi vio lo que no debía ver, y su piel blanca y sus sonidos… y sus uff, _perturbador_. Lo más perturbador que un hermano puede ver, que bueno que Neji no estaba ahí para verlo, sonrojado decidió marcharse silencioso no sin antes escuchar las palabras de sasuke

-pediré tu mano a tu padre, así podrás ser mía completamente – decidió correr antes de que se les ocurriera fornicar frente a él, eso si no lo soportaría y pensar que si le hubiera preguntado directamente a su amiga se hubiera ahorrado todo ese espectáculo

Todo por ese maldito Uchiha y su picante olor a canela.

.

.

.

Jajajaja bueno… esto quedo… perturbador, y creo que nada interesante, solo que un dia, asi nomas me vi en un sueño siendo kiba y espiando a Hinata que iba con sasuke al bosque prohibido, aquel dia había leído un fic sasuhina jajajaja menudo sueño, y no me pude resistir a plasmarlo ahí, aunque esta cortito jijij, est demás decir que amo a neji (ya no amo a kishi por matarlo). Quien sea que lo lea ni modos :3 ¿un comentario?


End file.
